Nate's Torture
by Wabit
Summary: Nate and Sterling are in a world of pain as the rest of the team try to find them!
1. Chapter 1

**Nate's Torture**

1.

He'd been to visit Sam's grave, he'd not been there in a long time and felt guilty about it. He was just turning to leave when he realised he wasn't alone! "Hello Nate". Said the most annoying, irritating voice he knew. He turned looked across to his left and replied "Sterling, what do you want?" "Nate, you need to watch your back. I've got word of one seriously pissed off person looking for payback". Nate looked at Sterling wondering why he was giving him this heads up. "I owe you one after you helped me get Olivia back Nate, after this were even". Nate nodded, "OK Sterling, thanks for the heads up. I'll look into it." Just as Sterling turned to walk away he heard a strange whistling noise and turned back to Nate who was holding his neck, he then silently fell to the floor. Before Sterling could reach for his gun he felt a sting in his neck and then darkness consumed him!

Nate slowly opened his eyes and could see a blurred shape in front of him and tried to lift his head up. "Don't try to move Nate, it'll make you sick. Rest a little longer" said a familiar voice next to him. "Sterling, what the hell happened what did you do this for?" It wasn't till his vision cleared a little bit more that he noticed Sterling was bloody and bruised and it slowly came back to him. "Oh, so I guess where both screwed then" Nate said. And that's why he found himself in this situation, bloodied, beaten and no idea who, what and where the hell he was. He needed his team and he needed them now!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Coppery, why does blood taste so coppery thought Nate as he spat a large amount out of his mouth onto the floor that he was now lying on. His thoughts were interrupted by another kick to his ribs causing him to shout out in pain. Then another kick to his ribs knocked all the air out of him, he had trouble breathing for a few seconds. He felt himself being lifted off the floor so the man in front could look him in the eyes! "Who are you?" Nate managed to ask through ragged breaths. "A friend of a friend Mr Ford and the friend is very unhappy of what you did to him" was the reply. Nate didn't see the blow to his face until it was too late; his jaw felt like it was on fire. The first few fists to his unguarded stomach caused him to double up in pain, but he was forced to stand upright by the two guys either side. He screamed as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, then felt the warm trickle of blood slowly seep down his arm. The glint of light caught the knife as it was slowly pulled down his arm opening a deep cut up. His legs buckled with the pain and his captures struggled to keep him up as the knife was pulled away. Sweat began pouring down his face making his eyes sting; he blinked to focus his vision, this was not going to be a good day! "My client will be here in a day or so and has shall we say requested that we keep you as uncomfortable as possible till he gets here." The two guys either side of Nate let him go and Nate fell to the floor, they bound his hands in front of him and the was hauled back up to his feet. His bound hands then place over a hook and was lifted up so he was standing on his tip toes. The pain was unbearable, but stubbornness stopped Nate from passing out. A quick sharp blow to his back made him scream out, that was quickly followed by a blow to his midsection and the breath was knocked out of him! He counted another five to eight blows before he lost consciousness, the pain too much for his battered body to take.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

**Nate slowly woke to the sound of someone being dumped beside his feet, he lay still hoping that they wouldn't drag him off again. He breathed a sigh of relieve as he heard the door slam shut. He slowly lifted his head up to see Sterling slumped facing him, blood oozing out of his mouth and his right eye swollen shut, looks like they had fun with him as well. He gently lifted himself up into a sitting position and shuffled over to lean against the wall. Short sharp ragged breaths were all he could take as his stomach protested at every move he made. He must of drifted off again as he was awoken by the sound of Sterling waking up with a load groan. "Sterling, hey Sterling sit up you need to sit up". With a huge amount of effort Sterling managed to get himself propped up against the wall near Nate. "Don't suppose any of your team know where you where Nate" Sterling asked. "Not sure" replied Nate, "with Hardison I never know if I've got a bug on me or not". "Well I hope to god he did because I can't see any other way out of here" replied Sterling. They both looked up at the sound of the door being unlocked and opened, and in walked three guys. They walked over and grabbed Nate under each arm and lifted him off the floor. "Where you taking me?" asked Nate and was rewarded with a punch to the stomach that took his breath away. He started to cough and tasted blood yet again in his mouth and spat it out. Sterling took the slight chance of distraction and got to his feet and struck one of the men in the jaw giving Nate the chance to get one arm free and wrestle the other guy to the floor. Nate was sure he was winning the fight till he felt a short sharp pain in his back and could do nothing but scream till it stopped. He was hauled to his feet by two guys and found himself being used as a punch bag, yet again he passed out.**

**The freezing cold water they threw on him woke him up instantly; he was hanging from the hook yet again, but this time he was stripped to the waist."Ah Mr Ford I see your awake again". Nate smiled he wasn't going to give this son of a bitch the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. "Don't want to spoil your party, being the guest of honour and all" replied Nate. "Nice to see you've still got your sense of humour, but no time to waste we must get on with things. Have you ever seen one of these?" To Nate it looked like a metal bar, but something was off about it, it had a switch on it. "No, oh do let me explain. You see it's called a cattle prod and it gives off a charge of electricity and it hurts like a son of a bitch on wet skin". Now Nate knew why they'd stripped and soaked him, shit this was going to hurt. **


	4. Chapter 4

**There was nothing Nate could do, he couldn't move with his arms tied above his head. All he could do was watch as the man slowly walked towards him with a smile as he slowly lifted the cattle prod up and pressed it to Nate's bare torso. Nate watched as a blue spark of electricity shot out of the prod and connected to his skin and then felt the stick hit his skin! His back arched out as he tried in vain to move away from the source of the pain, he tried to kick out but that only made the man press harder. Nate let out a scream as the pain intensified, he could now smell his flesh burning, his stomach started to churn he thought he was going to be sick. And then the pain stopped, he raised his head a fraction to see the man smiling at him. Nate tried to speak but no words would come from his lips! With a look which Nate could only describe as gleeful, the man pressed the prod against his skin yet again! He screamed in pain as the pain shot though him making his body start to convulse and this caused more pain as the prod kept striking different points on his torso. He heard the man laugh in amusement as Nate lost control over his body and he couldn't stop his bladder from emptying just before he passed out!**

** He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, but when he finally managed to open his eyes he noticed Sterling was no longer in the room with him. He winced as he tried to sit up to get his bearings and take stock of his injuries. He knew he had a couple of cracked ribs; the pain he was getting from just breathing was ample enough evidence of that. Nothing else seemed broken, the blood on the cut to his arm had clotted and stopped. A possibility of internal bleeding judging by the bruising to his torso and lots of burn marks from the prod, split lip a few loose teeth and a swollen right eye. All in all he knew he was pretty fucked up, there was no way he could walk out of here, it was up to the team to find him and get him out and he hoped to god that would be soon! **

What do you guy's think? It's been bugging me for a while this story so I've been writing it for the last week. Love a bit of whumping especially Nate.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**He wasn't sure when he dozed back off, but was awoken by the sound of the door being flung open and Sterling being dragged back in and thrown to the floor next to him. He was dragged up to his feet by the two men and they dragged him out of the room. "Where you taking me?" he managed to say and was rewarded by a blow to the kidneys which took his breath away! He was dragged into the same room as earlier as he spotted the rope looped over the hook hanging from the ceiling. He took a chance and lashed out at the man to his right, catching him on the bridge of the nose. The man staggered back and Nate took that chance and back aimed a punch that Eliot would have been proud of to the other man's solar plexus knocking all of the air out of him. He turned and started to run towards the door, and felt a sudden sharp pain in his left leg. He could nothing but fall to the ground as the knife tore through his leg, he screamed out in pain and clutched the wound as the slow trickle of blood started flowing out. He looked up as a shadow loomed over him. "Now Nate, why did you have to do that? My boss is going to be pissed that I had to do that". Nate's breath exploded from his lungs as he was kicked in the stomach. "You broke my fucking nose you son of a bitch" screamed the man as he aimed another kick at Nate's body. He only stopped kicking when he was dragged off by the two other guys. "The boss wants him alive, if we kill him, we will be killed so back off". He turned back towards Nate. "Now the Nate, let's see how much pain you can take this time Nate screamed out in pain as the man pulled out the knife and dug his fingers into the wound. "Get a bandage on this; we don't want him to bleed out just yet". His hands were tied up and they applied a bandage to his leg and then dragged to his feet and his hands tied and lifted above his head and they looped the rope over the hook. "The boss should be here any moment, so we have to keep you alive for a little longer. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we had a bit of fun while waiting". He slowly circled around and started to jab at Nate's body like he was a punch bag in a gym. A left to the stomach, followed by a right to his kidneys, left, right, left right. Slow, methodical jabs not full force just enough pressure to add to the damage already inflicted! Nate wasn't sure how much more he could take when the beating stopped and he heard. "Hello Mr Ford, I've waited a long time for this."**


	6. Chapter 6

Nate lifted his head and it took a while to register who was standing in front of him! Nicolas, Nicolas Petrovic. They'd stopped his arms trade a while ago as well as rescued a lot of kids that they were selling on the black market.  
"I see you remember me, you and your team cost me a hell of a lot of money and I'm really looking forward to "discussing" this with you".  
"You had kids as slaves; do you think no one would do anything about it?" Nate managed to rasp out. His answer was a short sharp punch to his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain and was followed by a blow to his jaw. He then screamed out in pain as a blow to his ribs was followed by a loud crack as another rib cracked.  
"Nicolas, try this it hurts like a bitch" he heard as he watched one of the men pass him the cattle prod. He tried god knows he tried to fight back, tried to kick out but he was too weak to even lift his feet off the floor. He could do nothing but watch as the prod was once again placed on his already bruised and battered chest, the convulsions where worse than the one's he'd had before and it felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest as the pain intensified. He screamed out as the pain became unbearable but for some reason his mind would not let him pass out. His wrists burned from the strain of keeping his broken body up, he could feel the blood begin to slowly trickle down his arms as the rope started to take the skin off his wrists.  
"I bet your begging me to end it all for you aren't you Mr Ford? That is not going to happen for a while yet, where's the fun in that". This time the blows came from behind into his kidneys and he could not breath, they slowly worked their way around Nate, delivery hard blows to his stomach and ribs causing Nate to scream out in pain with tears streaming down his face and then Nicholas nodded and a bucket of freezing cold water was again thrown over Nate's body causing him to start shivering uncontrollably. He knew what was coming, he knew this time it would last longer and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. The electricity flowed through his body as the pain became more and more intense the laughter echoed around the room and that's the last thing he heard before he finally passed out!


	7. Chapter 7

The screaming, oh my god the screaming make it stop he thought as he slowly began to regain consciousness. It took him a while to realize the screaming was coming from right beside him; he slowly raised his head and looked. Victor was no longer there and the three guys where having fun with Sterling who was hanging from a hook feet totally off the floor being used as a punch bag. The screams suddenly stopped as Sterling passed out and was left swinging as they turned their attention back to Nate.  
"Nicolas will be back soon Mr Ford, but we will keep you company till he gets back" They each took it in turns to use Nate as a punch bag, the dull thud of flesh hitting flesh and the screaming from Nate the only sound. Nate couldn't take no more his bruised and battered body no longer screamed in protest as he'd become numb to the pain. He did the only thing he could and spat at one of the men which infuriated him. He picked up the cattle prod and placed it on Nate's chest and pressed the trigger. Nate's body started to convulse again and he screamed in agony as the man pressed harder and harder into Nate's torso it started tearing into his flesh as the man pushed even harder.  
And that's when all hell broke loose.

The doors blew in as a van smashed through them and headed straight for Nate and Sterling, it took a few moments for the men to comprehend what was happening and that was all the time Eliot needed. He made the distance to the men before they'd even had a chance to realise he was there, he took out the first guy with a clothesline to the throat and he heard the "pop" of bone breaking. One down two to go. A blow to the second guy's bridge of the nose dropped him like a stone, Eliot knew by the sound that bone had pushed through into the man's brain and he would not be getting up again. Two down one to go. The third guy had finally come to his senses and was trying to get his gun out from the holster; too late as the van collided into him knocking him a good six feet across the room. The van screeched to a halt in front of Nate and out jumped the rest of the team. Sophie ran over and cut the ropes loose from Nate's wrists and with the help of Hardison slowly lowered him to the floor. Eliot was making sure the three guys wouldn't get up again: he would not let them hurt Nate again. He helped Parker cut down Sterling and laid him gently on the floor and went over to check on Nate.  
"Nate, Nate can you hear me Nate, talk to me Nate". He leaned closer as Nate tried to say something.  
"Petrovic", rasped Nate and he looked at Sophie and smiled.  
"Took you long enough" then passed out. Eliot told the team to get them both into the van, and picked up the pistol lying on the floor and then he took off running ignoring the yells from the team. He was going to kill Nicolas he didn't care if it was with a bullet or his bare hands; no one fucks with his family, no one. He had a good idea that Nicolas would have made a run for it as soon he heard the commotion. So Eliot headed straight for the back of the warehouse and sure enough there was Petrovic heading towards his car. He hadn't noticed that he was being hunted down; he didn't think they would come looking for him. They'd be more concerned about getting their boss out of there and to a hospital. He froze as he heard his name being shouted from behind. He knew instantly he had one chance and that was to shoot first, if it was who he thought it was he never used guns so he would be an easy target. He didn't even get his gun raised before the bullets tore into his body. He hit the floor gun clattered out of this hand and into the dirt, his body twitching as the life ebbed out of him. He tried to focus on the person now standing above him. "No one fucks with my family, no one" snarled Eliot. He threw down his gun and turned and walked away, leaving Petrovic to take his last breath.

**Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated it keeps me going. Already penning the next "Whumping Story" now.**


	8. Chapter 8

He returned to the van to see how Nate was doing. Sophie was tending to Nate, while Parker was checking Sterling.  
"How's he doing?" asked Eliot as he nodded at Parker.  
"He seems OK considering; bruising and a concussion may have a few cracked ribs as he seems in pain when breathing". Sterling started to come to a little and groaned as he tried to sit up.  
"Whoa Sterling take it easy don't want you throwing up in my van" Hardison said as he glanced into the back. "What do you want to do Eliot?"  
"Floor it Hardison, we need to get Nate to a hospital I don't have the equipment needed to fix him up". Eliot took stock of Nate's injuries: Bullet wound to the leg, cut to arm, lot's of severe bruising to his body, few cracked ribs, maybe a broken cheekbone. But the small burn marks all over his torso where what made Eliot angry the most, he knew what had caused them and the pain it inflicted was severe. How Nate was still breathing was a miracle in itself, he is tougher then he looks. He looked down at Nate's face and was surprised to see Nate staring back at him.  
"Did you get him?" The slight nod of Eliot's head was all Nate needed to see, he smiled and whispered "thank you".

Sterling sat up and looked around at the team he'd been trying to catch for years. They'd put their lives on the line to rescue Nate and himself and for that he would be in their debt yet again.  
"How is he"? Eliot turned to face Sterling and smiled as he saw him flinch a little.  
"He'll be OK, just needs to rest up same as you".  
"I just want to say thank you, thanks for getting us out of there. I really didn't think we'd make it out alive, I owe you guys one". Eliot nodded and shouted to Hardison, "How much longer?"  
"Pulling into the hospital now" Hardison yelled back. The van screeched to a halt at the front entrance of the hospital and Eliot flung open the doors and rushed inside to find a doctor. He explained the injuries as the doctor and his team rushed out with gurneys to bring in Nate and Sterling. The frantic pace of the hospital team seemed chaotic but Eliot knew it was all under control and Nate was in the best possible hands. Hardison jumped back in the van and moved it into a parking space and joined the rest of the team in the waiting room for news on Nate and Sterling.

**Bitter sweet writing this story knowing only one episode left of this awesome show. Gutted when I heard they wouldn't be renewing it, did hear about talks with another TV company but not holding my breath. 5 Seasons of pure awesomeness will be re watched in my house every week. LEVERAGE ROCKS! **


	9. Chapter 9

Eliot was pacing the room running his hand through his hair when he noticed a slight commotion outside and too late he noticed Sterling's team come crashing through the door.  
"Your all under arrest, put your hands up and face the wall" one of them yelled as they pointed their guns at each of the team members. Slowly the team turned to face the wall when they heard the door open and a voice yell "Holster your guns, you're in a hospital for Christ sake, these people are not under arrest they are free to go whenever they choose". Sophie turned first and noticed Sterling standing there, his face all battered and bruised and looking paler then he normally did.  
"Go see Nate; he needs his family around him now. I'll sort this out I owe you all my life and for that I thank you". Hardison, Parker and Sophie walked passed Sterling and as she passed Sophie paused and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Eliot frowned wondering what she said and followed them out the door giving one last look at Sterling and giving him a slight nod of thanks. The team looked at Sterling with disbelieve, they'd been chasing this team for years and he was just letting them go like that. "But sir" one of them objected. Sterling just turned and walked out the door, he wanted to see his daughter as he realized just how close he'd came to never seeing her again. And just for that moment realized just how Nate had been feeling all these years, and he respected him a lot more for it.

The doctor was checking Nate over when the team walked in. "How is he Doc?" asked Eliot. "He's doing well considering what he's been through, we've strapped up his ribs, stitched up the cut and cleaned out the knife wound. He's going to need a lot of rest as his body has took a lot of punishment and it's going to take a long time to heal. The bruising to his torso is the worst I've seen in a long time, and the burn marks will disappear after a few months. What did they use?" Eliot took the Doc to one side and told him that he suspected they'd used a cattle prod on him as he'd seen the marks before. The doc nodded his head in understanding and walked off. Sophie was sitting next to Nate holding his hand and stroking his matted hair telling him everything was fine and he was going to be OK whilst tears streamed down her face. Hardison was holding Parker tight, whilst they both stood over Nate watching him sleep knowing how close they'd come to losing him. Eliot stood at the bottom of the bed swearing that nobody would ever hurt any member of his family again, never.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later they brought Nate home with strict instructions from the hospital that he must not drink any alcohol have plenty of bed rest and take his pills. The team swore they would watch him like a hawk and he would do as he was told or they'd be hell to pay. The fussing off Sophie drove Nate nut's after a few days, he just wanted to get up and do another job and for the twentieth time he told her no he didn't want any more chicken soup. "What is it with the Brits and soup when you're ill anyway"? He asked on a few occasions. Sophie would always just smile at him and never gave him an answer, which made him wonder if it was a Brit thing or just a Sophie thing. Eliot, Hardison and Parker kept bringing him stuff to read, and kept him up to date on everything happening in the world. Eliot had heard on the grapevine that Sterling was well on the mend and was spending time with his daughter. Nate awoke one morning and was surprised to see Eliot sitting in the chair next to him. And he was even more surprised at the sentence that Eliot then spoke.  
"I'm sorry Nate, I should of protected you they should never of had the opportunity to grab you. I failed in protecting you and you got hurt, I will never forgive myself for that". Nate stared at the hitter and was at a loss for words for a few moments and then said.  
"Eliot Spencer, you have saved my ass countless times. There is never a moment that you've not moving heaven and earth to find me or any of the team if we need you. You have nothing to forgive yourself for; we are a family and family's stick together". They both just sat there in silence for a while both unsure what to say next. They both looked up as the bedroom door was pushed open and in walked Parker with breakfast.  
"Nate, Sophie has told me that this is a Full English Breakfast and that you'd better eat every single bit or she'll be in here to feed it to you". Eliot looked at the plate full and looked at Nate and smiled.  
"Good luck eating all that".  
"Oh and don't forget the cup of tea" shouted Sophie from the other room. "Sophie" yelled Nate, "What you trying to do to me, I'll never eat all this". To which Sophie popped her head around the door and gave him a look that even Eliot flinched at.


	11. Chapter 11

Whilst trying to eat the breakfast that Sophie had made for him Nate asked Eliot just how they had found him and Sterling. So Eliot filled him in on just how long and difficult the job had been to find them.

As soon as they noticed Nate had vanished Hardison had hacked into all the camera's in and around the cemetery to try to find out what had happened. And then Hardison had done a search of all airports to see if his facial recognition would pick up on any person they had conned over the last 5 years. He picked up on Sterling entering the cemetery and tried to follow him but the camera's didn't go that far and they lost track of him, so he next focused on any traffic which had entered and left. Looking specifically for Van's, Lorries or anything out of the ordinary and followed each and every single one until it reached its destination. All of them came to nothing after a day of searching which led Eliot to get Hardison to start following hearse's coming out.  
"What, you mean we were put in a hearse and took out that way?" asked Nate with a look of horror on his face.  
"No Nate you weren't". The amount of hearse's coming and going was a lot and the team took turns in watching all the footage that Hardison had gathered. And 2 days later they hit pay dirt. Not from the Cemetery but from the facial recognition, it had picked up Victor exiting the airport and alerted Hardison; he followed the car that had picked him up until it came to a stop at the cemetery.  
"You see Victor had done his homework and knew that you'd visit Sam's grave so he just bided his time and waited. And we never would of thought he'd of kept you there, we were so busy looking for you being taken away we never thought of looking for you there".  
Nate nodded, "Good idea really, first thought would have been took somewhere else, very smart".  
"Yeah, but not smart enough we found you got you back and he paid the price".  
"Have you finished your breakfast Nate? As I have another cup of earl grey tea for you to have now" Sophie said as she brought it in.  
Eliot stood up and walked up to Sophie and whispered in her ear. "Just what did you say to Sterling at the hospital?" Sophie just looked at Eliot and gave him a little wink. Nate looked at Eliot and said "Brit's and there concoction's for when your ill just baffle me, Chicken Soup, Full English Breakfast's and now Earl Grey Tea, wonder what's next?"  
Sophie looked at Nate and Eliot and replied with a sweet smile. "You'll have to wait till you're strong enough to find out". She blew a kiss at Nate and disappeared back out of the doorway. Eliot looked at Nate who just put his hands behind his head leaned back onto his pillows and said.  
"Brit's you just got to love them" with a huge grin on his face.

The End.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Will be focusing on more Nate whumping soon!**


End file.
